In Walmart restrooms
by Aoshirousagi-chan
Summary: Inspired to write a Prussia X Romania, for Fem!Finland and Prussia. I suck in titles and summaries. One-shot. Lemon.


Inspired to write a PruRom, for Finny and Prussia.  
By: Romania

~What really happens in Walmart bathrooms... Hetalia style.~

"WEST! I'll be right back!" the albino shouted and left the blond german with the italian in the dairy section. they were in Walmart, buying groceries. they were out of milk, and bread and decided to buy some for Prussia wanted milk in his awesome cereal. He left his brother and Italy and headed to the Candy section. He looked by and see all the candies and chocolates in the shelves, he decided to get some skittles, surely, West wont mind. As he reached for a bag, there was also a hand who reached for the bag as well, their hands touched together.

Prussia turned around, to see Romania. "Oh, Wally! didnt see you there!" he said. Romania smiled and greeted. "Glad to see you too, Prussia." Prussia just realized he had been holding on Romania's hand for like 5 mins now and jerked back. He laughed a bit. "sorry about that!" he said. The Romanian simply nodded and took a bag a skittles and took another one and hand one to Prussia. " Here you go." he said. The albino nods in thanks and gladly takes the skittles. "So...er, how have you been doing?" he asked a bit awkward. The Romanian looked at him and replied. "Doing good, you?" he asked back. "Im doing awesome!" he said, grinning.

As they chatted a bit, a certain frying fan came by and hit Romania on the back. " you! What are you doing here!?" a familiar voice shouted by. Prussia turned to see Hungary with Lily. she grabbed her frying pan back and held it defensively. The romanian rubbed his head. "Hey! What was that for!?" he asked, a bit irritated. The Hungarian crossed her arms. "Nothing. just didn't like seeing you here." she said. The Prussian stood there, thinking of: "Here it goes again". He sighed and didn't like being ignored by the two arguing in front of him. He decided to stop Hungary, but he trips and fall, losing his hold on the bag of skittles and hits Hungary's face.

The bag of skittles bursted opened and tiny skittles fell down, Prussia's face flat on the floor, feeling a dark vibe in front of him, and loud laughter behind him. The Hungarian wacked Prussia on the head, and simply left. the romanian finished laughing and helped Prussia up. "Prussia! that was awesome!" He said, grinning. Prussia got up and rubbed his aching head, and smiles a bit. "aha, of course it was, Im awesome!" he managed to say. "you should have seen her face, da! It was epic!" the romanian said. Prussia chuckled a bit.

They cleaned up the mess and grabbed a new bag of skittles for Prussia. "Well, there you." The Romanian said. The Prussian smiled and gladly takes. "Danke." The two went separate ways, the Prussian walked with a bag of skittles and places it into the cart. The blond German and the Italian at the meat section, getting some meat, probably for pasta. He and Germany talked a bit, and he went off again.

He decided to take a piss and headed toward the bathrooms. As he went in, he saw Romania in there, washing his hands in the sink. "oh, hey, Prussia! Glad to see you again!" he whispered. Prussia was about to say something until he heard moaning sounds coming in the bathroom stalls. "Prussia, be quiet." the romanian said, suddenly beside him. "er, why? Whats happening?" he asked. "don't you see? They're having sex in the bathroom stalls!" the romanian whispered in the Prussia's ear.

"WHA-" he got cut-off by the romanian's hand, covering his mouth. "Shhhh..." he ushed. The Prussian nodded awkwardly. The moaning sounds became louder from the bathroom stalls, he removed Romania's hand off and decided to take a piss to find out that all of the toilets are occupied. The one was clogged by toilet papers, the other has an unknown person, that looks somewhat familiar, is naked covered in toilet paper with a rose and cat ears, sitting on the toilet, and the last one was occupied by a guy with a hello kitty (with a creepy smile) on its head. He really wanted to take a piss badly.

"ugh..guess I'll have to wait.." he said. the Romania has been washing his hands, as the people in the stalls moan louder and banged on the stalls. He glanced at the romanian, and it seems like the romanian doesn't mind at all about what the hells going on in those bathroom stalls and also what happened to the toilets. The big man with the hello kitty head seems to be done, the prussians eyes brightens up but then was replaced by disgust, as he watched the man with the hello kitty head pulled out pedo bear from the toilet. And the two chatted happily to each other has BOTH took a piss in the same toilet. this will be a long wait.

It has been half an hour now, and there was still no vacant toilet to used. Romania was long gone, and the people in the bathroom doesn't seem to be leaving so soon. he decided to just take a piss outside or when he comes home, he surely know that West would be mad for being gone for an hour and a half already, he really wanted to take a freaking piss. He walked out of the boys bathroom, and heard a sad whimpers. I looked at the direction where the whimpering is going on and seems to come from the girls bathroom which doesn't seem occupied at all compared to the boy's. Curiosity was pulling him, and decided to maybe, just maybe, take a peek, wondering the whimpering sounds in the bathroom.

Prussia went in the girl's bathroom, fortunately, there are no people inside, except for the whimpering sounds at the end of the bathroom. Prussia slowly walked toward the last bathroom stall and opened it. His eyes widened and saw Romania tied up, bondage style, on the toilet. "W-what the hell..." he went in and tried to nudge Wally awake. "Wally? Wally?" he shook to romanian awake. "w-what?" he mumbled, he slowly opened his eyes. "Are you okay, Wally? What happe-" the door behind Prussia shut closed.

Prussia turned around and tried to open the door. "What the hell!? it wont open! Not awesome!" he said, trying to open the door, but it was shut tight. "Fuck." Sounds of giggling and chattering are heard coming into the bathroom. Girls came rushing in and went into the bathroom stalls, some are in the sinks, probably washing their hands and do some make-up. Prussia and Romania are now stuck in the girls bathroom, occupied with a group of girls a, making escape impossible, unless they all leave. "Shit, not awesome, we're are completely stuck here now..." he mumbled.

Prussia turned around to see Romania asleep again, he nudges him to wake up. "Wha?" he mumbled and looked at the Prussian. "Wally, it is not the time to sleep, help us get out of here!" he said. The Romanian was confused and asked. "What? I dont understand? Get out of what? Where are we? Why are my arms hurting?" The Prussian sighed. He definitely need to figure out how to get out of the girls bathroom without being caught.

"Prussia, Why am I tied up?" the romanian looked up and asked him. The prussian looked at him and said, "I was about to ask you that question, why are YOU tied up on the toilet, in the girls bathroom?" he questioned back. The romanian stared at him for a bit and was about to speak but a sudden knock was on the door in the stall in they're in. Prussia jolted up and quickly looked behind him. "Anyone here?" a soft girl's voice asked.

Prussia panicked and decided not to reply and stayed still. "I am he-" The romanian was cut-off by Prussia's hand covering his mouth and shushing him. "I am he?" the girl questioned. Prussia panicked and thinking what to do, and "e-er, Someone's in here!" Prussia tried to mimic s girls voice, but suddenly Romania started to laugh, Prussia without thinking kissed him. The romanian and the prussian stayed still, and stayed quiet. The girl outside seems to used the other stall instead. Prussia parted the kiss, and left Romania, with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging down slightly, quite surprised from the sudden kiss.

Prussia turned away, not wanting the romanian see his blushing face. there was a moment of silence. "p-prussia?" the romanian began, "what was that?". The Prussian hesitated a bit and replied, "I-Its to shut you up, w-we dont want to get murdered by girls and get labeled as perverts!". Romania stared at him and shrugged. "okay...if you say so..".

The are still girls in the bathroom, and it has been two hours ever since they got locked in, one of the stalls. Prussia tried to take the ropes off Romania, but it was too tight and complicated, but at least he got him off the toilet, but still tied up. "Ugh, why are you tied up in the first place?" he asked, a bit irritated, because the ropes wont let the awesome him take them off. "er, well...Hungary and I met each other, once again, and had a very pleasant chat with each other..." he said to the prussian, and continued.

" Well, actually, I was talking to Lily, but Hungary, interrupted our conversation and it led to us, having a cat-fight, and I obviously kinda won, but then, Hungary smacked me again, with her frying pan, knocking me unconscious, and leading up to this." he finished. "Totally not awesome." Prussia remarked.

Prussia really, REALLY, needed to take a piss badly, soo badly. He turned to Romania and asked. "W-Wally? Can I use the toilet that you're sitting on?". The Romanian nodded. Prussia helped the romanian up and took a piss. (FINALLY) 'ah...finally...refreshing...' he smiled in satisfaction and turned to Romania.

"okay, Im done...mm? Whats wrong, Wally?" he asked the romanian , whose jittering around. "er, I-I also need to use the toilet..." he said, the Prussian simply said. "okay, go on, Im done." he switched places with Romania. "b-but...". the Prussian look at him. "but?" he arched an eyebrow. The romanian mumbled something. The Prussian didnt heard it. "but what?" he asked. The romanian said, his face flushed red, "...I-I cant...open my zipper.." he finally said it.

The Prussian stared at him for a bit, and just realized what he just meant, and blushed. "a-and also I-I cant take 'it' out...er, my hands are tied up behind me." he said some more. Prussia blushed a bit more, and stuttered. "er, w-want me t-to help -you with t-that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head, his eyes looking at the other way. The romanian simply nodded. Prussia moved closer, his eyes, looking the other way, as his hands reached for romanians pants.

Both were blushing hard, as Prussia managed to open his zipper' and now the most difficult challenge has arrived, Prussia slipped in his hand and felt the romania's member. he took a hold of it gently, it was pretty warm and soft. he took it out of the romanian's boxers, and gently holds it out and directs it in front of the toilet, the romanian's face was blushing crazy and was as red as Spain's prized bright tomatoes. Prussia was also blushing, his eyes shut tight, with his hands on romanian's member. he said shakily "er, a-anytime n-now". The romanian nodded and lets it out.

He finished taking a piss and mumbles. "Prussia, y-you can put it back now, er, i-im done..." he said. It has been a while now and he turned back to Prussia and said It again. "Prussia? Er, Im done..." The prussian jolted up a bit and nods. "oh. Ja, ja, o-okay." he replied and puts Romania's member back into the romanian's pants, but was cut off guard as the lights suddenly shut down and the doors are shut close. "Walmart is now closing, all staff members can now leave, thank you." the intercom announced. Prussia's eyes widened and cursed under his breath. 'Shit, now were screwed.'

They are now in complete darkness, as the lights went out, Romania and Prussia was surprised and they jumped out and fell. prussia fell down and hit the bathroom stall door, but as he fell his foot got hold on Romania's pants and made his pants fall down onto Romania's ankles, leaving him with only his red boxers on. As his pants fell down, he went backwards, and fell on top of Prussia, landing his butt on Prussia's vital regions.

They were in an awkward position, with Romania only in his boxers,sitting and leaning on Prussia's chest, with his hands behind his back, touching Prussia's vital regions, And Prussia, leaning against the bathroom stall door and still holding onto Romania's member with one hand. Neither of them dared to move, they sat there in awkward silence. "...Well, this is quite weird.." The romanian said, breaking the silence. Prussia nodded slightly, he was still holding on Romania's member with his hand, he didnt dare to remove his hand from it. "so...what should we do now?" the romanian asked.

Prussia thought about the question and smirked. "Hey, Wally..." he said, smirking. "hm?". Prussia started to stroke Romania's member, and Romania jolts up a bit, and turned behind him, his face flushing a bit. "P-Prussia? W-What are you d-doing?" he asked, as bit his lip. The prussian smirked a bit more, and strokes it a bit faster. Romania tried not moan but cant help it, and lets out a small moan. Prussia grinned, and strokes it faster. Romania moaned and blushed red.

Prussia let his other free hand to unbutton Romania's red dress shirt. After that, he slipped in his free hand onto Romania's bare chest and played with his nipple. Romania moaned louder, still trying to not moan a bit too loud. Prussia stroked his member faster, the romanian arched his back. prussia kissed and bite gently on the romanian's neck seductively, leaving some hickeys. Romania shut his eyes and moans more, letting the prussian kiss his neck. As Prussia strokes his member, he came onto his hand.

Romania came onto Prussia's hand. the prussian took his hand onto his mouth and licks it off, his other hand caressing romanian's bare chest. romania's face was flustered and he was panting, he was leaning onto Prussia's chest, resting. Prussia finished licking his hand and helped Romania up, and got up as well. He put both of his hands into the romanian's boxers, and slowly and seductively took it off. He removed the romanian's boxers and used one of his hand and groped the romanian's butt.

Prussia continued to kiss romania's neck again. The romanian moaned and leaned on the toilet, his face on the wall, with Prussias hand groping his ass, and kissed the back of his neck. Prussia's hand took a hold on romania's member, once again and strokes it, his other hand taking his pants off, leaving him in his black and white boxers. he leaned closer to romania and continue to kiss his neck more, while strokes the romanian's member.

As Prussia leaned close to romania, their bodies touching. romania was blushing hard and panting, still tied up, his hands tied up behind him, got a feel of Prussia's boner and smirked. Romania rubbed prussia's vital regions, making him feel good as well. prussia moaned and strokes romania's member faster, as Romania struggles to rub his vital regions.

Prussia decided to take his boxers off and placed it on top of romania's pants and boxers on the side. He turns romanias face to face him, and kisses him passionately. Romania kisses back. prussia licks the bottom of his lip for an entrance, and romania gladly opened up and lets Prussias tongue into his mouth.

Romania still tied up, managed to sit down onto the toilet, still kissing Prussia. The kiss lasted about 5mins, when Prussia decided to pull away, both gasping for air. Both of them, flustered and panting. Prussia slipped in his fingers into Romanias mouth, and romania gladly took them in and licked his fingers. Prussia took them out of his mouth."W-wally, can you stand up and lean on the toilet...?" he asked. the romanian followed his instruction and kneeled down onto the toilet, his bare ass in front Prussia, and he faces the wall.

Prussia smirks and slowly slides in one finger in. The romanian gasped, and bit his lip. "Tell me if it hurts, I'll stop, okay?" Prussia whispered into his ear. "er, i-its okay... Go on.." the romanian replied. prussia slides in one finger and then later on slides in the third finger in. He massages the inside of Romania and the Romanian moans in pleasure.

Prussia removes his fingers out, and romania groaned. Prussia smirked, "Did you liked that, Wally?". the romanian blushed and nodded. " Well, i think you'll like this better...". prussia slowly slides his member in. romania gasped and stuttered. "k-keep g-going.." The Prussian nodded and slides it in more, and started to thrust. As he goes in and out, romania moans, his forehead pressed up against the wall, panting. Prussia decided to thrust faster, and eventually later on, he hits on Romania's sweet spot. "Ah! T-thats it, t-there!" the romanian blurt out. Prussia smirked and hits the certain spot, and thrusts faster. Prussia got a hold onto Romania's member again and strokes it as he thrusts in and out.

Both came at the same time, they were panting hard, and their faces flustered. Prussia took out his member out and leans against the wall, and Romania turns and slumps down on the toilet. Prussia got up and kisses Romania once more.

"Ich liebe dich."

"Te iubesc."

Prussia sat down between Romania's legs and leans on his chest, he closed his eyes and both drifted into sleep.

~LIME SKIP~

Prussia woke up from the chattering of the girls in the bathroom, he was still naked, and was leaning on Romania's bare chest."So..This stall has been occupied for some time now, I dont think theres someone in there, I tried knocking but no one responded, would you mind if you open the stall, because I have been like waiting and no one seems to be coming out.." a girl said as they come closer to the bathroom stall. Prussia jolted up and alert. 'This is bad! this is bad!' He tried to nudge sleeping romanian awake. "Wally! Wally! Wally, wake up!" he whispered, shaking the romanian. "huh? W-what?" he mumbled, blinking. "Wally, we have a problem here.." The door banged.

" hey? Anyone here?" another girl asked, probably the maintenance person. 'Shit.' Prussia cursed under his breath. "Wally, get up and put your clothes back on!" Prussia ordered, as he finishes putting back his underwear and pants on."B-but.." the romanian began to speak. " No buts! We have to get out of here!" the prussian said, buttoning his shirt back on.

He turned back romania and saw him still not dressed up. "Wally! I told you to put your clothes back on!" the prussian said to him. "I was about to tell you, but you cut me off! i cant!" the romanian said. "What do you mean you cant?" the prussian questioned. " I cant, Im tied up, remember?" Prussia face-palmed.

Prussia grabbed the romanians clothes from the floor and kneels down. As he kneels down, he slipped and fell down, face flat onto the romanian's vital regions. Romania's eyes widened and blushed. "looks like no ones here, let me get it open." the maintenance person said. Romania turned back to the door, and panicked, trying to think what to do.

" er, i-im using it." the romanian said, trying to mimic a girls voice. "Oh, there is a person, sorry about that." the girl said. " I-Its okay." the romanian replied. The girls went away and romania sighed in relief. He jolted up. "Wha-what the? P-Prussia?" the romanian blushed and bit his lip, trying not to moan out loud. Prussia was sucked and licked the romanians balls and his member. romania shut his eyes tight, his face blushing, and whimpers.

Prussia seductively licked the romanian's member up and down. he licked the tip and opens his mouth and sucks on it. The Romanian shivered a bit, his face flushing bright red, trying not to moan. Prussia sucks his member, up and down, and uses his other hand holding onto it and the other playing with his balls. Prussia continued and sucks on one of his balls, swirling his tongue behind and front, and also does the same as the other one, and goes back onto the erected member.

Romania gritted his teeth, and stuttered. "P-Prussia...i-im a-about t-to c-come..." Prussia sucks it faster, going upward and down back, uses his tongue to swirl around and suck onto the skin gently and licked the tip and the sides. He pulled out and let romania came, the white liquid sprayed out the tip of the member and sprayed some onto Prussia's face.

"S-Sorry.." the romanian managed to apologize, panting hard, his face flushed. The prussian smiled and wipes the white liquid with his hand and licks it, and goes back closer and licks romania's member off the white liquid. He finished cleaning up the mess and looked up to the romanian, smirking. "Did ya like that? i bet you do...want more?" he asked, smirking wide onto the blushing romanian. The romanian didnt replied and Prussia grinned wider.

"Hm? No reply? Well then, guess I should do it again~" The romanian looked at him, wide eyed, blushing red. " Prussia!" he finally said. "Ja?" he looked at the romanian. "er, n-nu..." The prussian pouted. "eh~Why not? Didnt you like it?" The romanian replied. " I-I did but w-we should go focus in getting out of here first..." he said, averting his eyes from him, blushing a bit.

The prussian stood up and peck a kiss on romania's cheek. "Wally, youre so cute." he said, and the romanian blushed a bit more. "A-Anyways, lets get out of here, Im tired and my arms are hurting from the ropes." he said. Prussia nodded and put the romanian's boxers and pants back on the romanian. "Multumesc." he said, and the prussian nodded in reply.

After a while, they heard no voices in the bathroom. "Do you think its okay to get out of here now?" the romanian asked. "Let me check..." the prussian slightly opened the door. there were no people in the bathroom, except for them. "Ja, I think we can. Come on, Wally! lets get out of here!" He said, helping the romanian up from the toilet and quietly and quickly, both of them got out of the girls bathroom.

They were finally out from the girls bathroom. Prussia sighed in relief. "Prussia?" The prussian looked at him. "Ja?" the romanian gestures to his ropes, that was still binding him. "Oh yeah, er, lets get those ropes removed." he said, and pulled him, but then, he just remembered about West. 'Shit, I am soo in trouble, I got stuck in Walmart and they probably are wondering where I am, I should probably call them.' he thought, and reached into his pocket where his awesome cellphone was.

' I-Its gone!' Prussia's eyes widened, and he panicked. 'Wheres my phone?' Romania looked at him, his head tilting a bit. "Is everything alright, Prussia?" he asked, a bit worried. "Oh, er, my phone's gone, not awesome." he said to him. "Lets look for it then, where did you last put it?" he asked. "er, it has always been in my pocket..." he said. "er, lets go back in and look for it?" he suggested. "What? Going back in again! nein, I dont want to be trapped in there again...oh! Wait, lets go check in the boys bathroom, maybe I left it there." the prussian said, and both of them entered the boys restroom.

"What the fuck?" was all Prussia could say. They stood there, watching the strange disaster going on. The most of bathroom stalls are all open, the first stall was occupied with the hello kitty guy humping another guy, whose also wearing a kitty head but it was gray, with pink dimples on the cheeks, its smile looks like an upside down number three, with whiskers, and it was wearing a shirt that has an image of a large poptart and it was wearing rainbow pants. The second stall was occupied with probably gay couples inside, judging by the moaning sounds and their voices.

"There! Alfred! Right there!" a british accent voice shouted out. Third stall was occupied with pedo bear taking a dump. And lastly, the fourth stall was occupied with teleporting naked guys. The urinals were also occupied as well, the unknown person, somewhat familiar was still there, and the other urinal is still clogged with toilet papers, and the other urinals, were, one has a dead pig in there, saying "Im pumped!", and other has blood all over it, and another was occupied with a greek person, who has a cat on his head, and doesnt seem to mind whats going on around him. The Prussian quickly spotted his phone on the ground and took it. "er, we should probably get out of here now.." he said, pulling the romanian out of the bathroom.

Prussia checked his phone but it was dead. 'Not awesome.' "Tch, my phones dead, how would I go home now, West and Ita-chen are probably worried about me..." he said, frowns. Romania, still tied up, nudged Prussia. "Prussia, I can take you home if you want to." he said, smiling. "Wally, you...sure?" the prussian stared at him. "Da, Im sure." he said back. prussia hugged him. "Danke, Wally, danke!" he said. the romanian smiled. "Cu placere, draga."

The two of them went out of Walmart and reached Romania's car. "Wheres the keys?" the prussian asked. "Its in my back pocket." Prussia reached into his back pocket and got the keys. "got it." They went in the car and Romania sat in the front seat, and Prussia in the drivers seat. He started it up and drove. Prussia drove that car, for Romania cannot, for he was still tied up. "So...er, we are dating now, right?" the romanian asked. the Prussian pecked a kiss on his cheek. "Ja, we are."

(Went to Germanys house to get rid of the ropes, and Romanias cellphone, well, he left it again in Bulgarias house.)

~The End~


End file.
